Mi primera novia
by jessyriddle
Summary: La pequeña historia de amor entre Michael Corner y Ginny Weasley, porque ella fue su primera novia. "Esta historia participa en el "Reto Off-Scorse de Julio: Los Olvidados del ED" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

"Esta historia participa en el "Reto Off-Scorse de Julio: Los Olvidados del ED" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"

* * *

Michael estaba recorriendo el pasillo para llegar a la biblioteca. Snape había encargado un ensayo para el día siguiente y todavía no lo empezaba. Tan ensimismado como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que no estaba sólo en el pasillo y terminó chocando contra alguien.

— ¿Qué dem…? ¡Ginny! — gritó al reconocer a la chica. Había conocido a la pelirroja durante el baile de navidad y habían empezado a ser amigos, aunque él quería ir un poco más allá.

—Ten cuidado Michael, me hiciste tirar todos mis deberes. — replicó ella, mientras recogía los pergaminos.

—Lo siento— se disculpó mientras se agachaba para ayudarle. Ella hizo un gesto quitándole importancia, y con todos sus materiales en la mano, se despidió caminando rumbo a su sala común.

— ¡Hey Ginny!— gritó Corner tomando un poco de valor. —¿ Tienes planes para el sábado?

Ella volteó a verlo y ,esbozando una tímida sonrisa, negó con la cabeza

—¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade conmigo? — preguntó.

—Claro— fue la respuesta de la chica antes de irse corriendo.

oOoOo

El sábado había llegado, y Michael estaba más nervioso que nunca. Se encontraba en la puerta esperando a que la chica apareciera, mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro tratando de calmarse.

Sus amigos Terry y Anthony llegaron junto a él.

— Deja de estrujarte las manos, todo va a salir bien— le comentó Boot.

—Si, lo peor que puede pasar es que te deje plantado— dijo su otro amigo.

Michael lo fulminó con la mirada, eso no había ayudado a tranquilizarlo.

—Ahí viene— susurró viendo a lo lejos la larga cabellera pelirroja de Ginny.

Los amigos se despidieron, y tras enseñarle los permisos a Filch, dejaron a Michael solo para que empezara su cita.

Empezaron a encaminarse hacia Hogsmeade, mientras platicaban sobre el torneo que se estaba llevando a cabo en la escuela.

— Ya casi se termina, estoy segura de que va a ganar Harry— opinó ella muy alegre.

El chico frunció el ceño, no le había gustado la manera en la que había hablado de Potter.

— Yo creo que ganará Cedric— replicó quizás un poco brusco.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida, pero decidió cambiar de tema, no quería arruinar su cita.

— Como sea, ¿dónde me vas a llevar?

El chico se sonrojó, no se había puesto a pensar en que harían en su salida. — Em..¿vamos a las Tres Escobas?

La chica asintió conforme con el improvisado plan de Michael, y se iban acercando al local, cuando ella tiró de él hacia un pequeño callejón.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó asustado por tan repentino asalto.

—Mi hermano— respondió ella.

Michael se asomó y vio al trío dorado saliendo de la taberna y dirigirse al camino principal; cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, le hizo un gesto a la chica y salieron de su escondite.

Una vez dentro, pidieron un par de cervezas de mantequilla y empezaron a conversar.

— ¿Por qué no querías que tu hermano nos viera? — preguntó después de un rato.

—¿Quieres enfrentarte a un hermano sobreprotector?— replicó ella divertida.

— Eres muy bonita, creo que valdría la pena— contestó él dejando a la chica asombrada por la respuesta.

Michael sonrió, que no hubiera salido corriendo era buena señal, y Ginny enrojeció; el chico decidió que era el momento de actuar y acercándose a ella, posó sus labios sobre los de ella en un beso casto.

Cuando se separó y vio la expresión desconcertada de la pelirroja, pensó que quizás se había pasado de la raya y se sonrojó, empezando a pedir disculpas.

— Lo siento yo…— pero fue interrumpido por unos labios que no eran los suyos. ¡Ginny lo estaba besando!

Cuando se separaron, los dos bajaron la mirada avergonzados.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?— murmuró.

Ella no respondió, sólo entrelazo su mano con la de él y esbozó una sonrisa.

oOoOo

Michael estaba en su habitación, sentado frente al escritorio mientras escribía una carta a su novia. Pasar todo el verano lejos de ella era realmente complicado, pero por suerte no faltaba mucho para volver a Hogwarts.

No había podido verse en el callejón Diagón como habían planeado, debido al final inesperado del torneo. Además, con Potter diciendo que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había regresado, varias familias habían entrado en pánico.

Recordaba la carta que le había enviado Ginny donde decía _Michael, mi madre no me ha dado permiso para salir, con el regreso de Tu-sabes-quien me tiene encerrada, no podremos vernos hasta el 1 de septiembre._

Él por su parte le había contestado _Eso es lo que dice Potter, el Profeta dice que está loco, ¿tu le crees?_

Ella se le había respondido con un retundo _Si _, y se había enfadado mucho, pero después de varias cartas de disculpas, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Cuando concluyó de escribir la carta, la releyó.

_Ginny, _

_Nos vemos en 2 días en King's Cross, estaré en el tercer vagón._

_Te extraño_

_Michael C._

Ok, había sido muy corta, pero no tenia muchas ganas de escribir, al fin, esa era la ultima carta del verano.

oOoOo

El primero de septiembre, Michael apresuró a su madre para que lo llevara a la estación temprano. Estaba impaciente por ver a su chica después de tanto tiempo, ubicó a sus amigos Terry y Anthony en la plataforma, y juntos subieron a toda prisa al tren.

Dentro de su compartimiento, comenzaron a platicar sobre su verano, abordando el tema del momento "Potter y Dumbledore". Nadie quería creer lo que ellos aseguraban iba a acercarse, y preferían creer que el Ministerio decía la verdad.

Una hora después de haber partido, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pelirroja.

— ¡Ginny! — gritó Michael, abalanzándose sobre la chica y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Nosotros nos vamos, quiero buscar a la señora del carrito— intervino Anthony un poco incomodo con la situación, y arrastrando a Terry, salió del compartimiento.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en las vacaciones?— le preguntó ella.

El chico le contó sobre sus actividades durante el verano, agregando detalles que no había escrito en sus cartas, mientras ella le relataba las travesuras de sus hermanos.

— Te extrañe— le comentó después de un momento de silencio, mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello del rostro de su novia.

Se acercó lentamente, al mismo tiempo que ella hacia lo mismo, y se empezaron a besar, cuando el sonido de unas risas y la puerta abriéndose, los hizo sobresaltarse.

— Oh, lo siento. Mal momento— comentó Terry, mientras entraba cargado de ranas de chocolates y otros dulces. —¿quieren?— le ofreció.

La pareja agarró unos dulces y empezaron un juego junto a los dos amigos de Michael sobre adivinar los sabores de las grageas de Bertie Bott.

oOoOo

Michael no soportaba a la nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y su ineficiente plan de estudio. Era un Ravenclaw después de todo y lo único que quería, era aprender para poder pasar los TIMOS con excelente calificaciones. Obviamente eso no pasaría si la "maldita bruja", nunca mejor dicho, no le daba posibilidad de usar una varita.

Así que cuando Ginny le comentó sobre el proyecto de un grupo de estudio de esa materia, no tuvo ningún problema en aceptar y hacer participe a sus amigos de esa grandiosa idea.

Se sintió un poco receloso cuando la pelirroja le dijo que Potter seria el líder, pero ella se veía entusiasmada, así que asistiría a la primera reunión sólo por ella.

Cuando se reunió con sus amigos y su novia en Cabeza de Puerco, escuchó atentamente lo que proponía Granger; en verdad era una idea interesante tener unas clases extras de DCAO para aprender lo que deberían, pero era un poco receloso sobre el motivo de tan magnifica idea. Como muchos de los presentes, no creía que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había regresado, pero no estaba de más entrenar un poco.

Se impresionó al oír que Potter podía hacer un patronus corpóreo, difícilmente podían lograrlo los alumnos de séptimo curso, y se asombró aún más cuando Terry preguntó si era verdad que había matado un basilisco. Descubrir esas pequeñas cosas, le hicieron ver al chico de diferente forma. Recordando el excepcional vuelo que había tenido al enfrentar a un dragón, pensó que quizás seria beneficioso aprender de él.

Sin dudar, firmó el pergamino justo después de Ginny, seguido por sus amigos y, después de despedirse de sus nuevos compañeros de estudio, regresaron a Hogwarts.

oOoOo

Cuando llegó la primera reunión del Ejercito de Dumbledore (habían escogido ese nombre para el grupo) se sintió un poco desilusionado de aprender un hechizo tan sencillo como el "expelliarmus". Sin embargo, después de escuchar a Potter decir que ese mismo hechizo le había salvado la vida contra tu-sabes-quien, pensó que tal vez el chico dorado si sabia lo que hacia.

Se emparejó con Ginny y empezó a practicar sin muchas ganas, realmente no quería hechizar a su novia.

Las reuniones que siguieron fueron más interesantes. Empezaron a aprender hechizos de ataque, como "desmaius", "impedimenta" y "reducto", además de comenzar a conjurar un patronus.

Durante esas clases, cambió a Ginny por Terry, para poder hechizar a su amigo sin ningún problema de conciencia y estaba bastante satisfecho con su progreso.

Un día, al volver a la sala común de Ravenclaw, Anthony hizo un comentario que no le agradó mucho a Michael.

— Ginny es muy buena, amigo, ¿viste que pudo conjurar el patronus?

Por supuesto que lo había visto, y estaba un poco enfadado por eso; él no había pasado de la nube plateada y ella ya había formado un hermoso caballo.

Era estúpido sentir envidia de su propia novia, pero no podía creer que, siendo ella menor que él, hubiera podido avanzar más rápido.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, volvió su atención al ensayo que tenia que escribir.

oOoOo

— ¡Hey Michael! — gritó Ginny corriendo hacia él, todavía con el uniforme de Quidditch puesto — ¿Vamos a festejar?— preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

—No hay nada que festejar, mi casa perdió — respondió de mal humor.

Ella lo miró extrañada — ¿Pero si ni siquiera te gusta el Quidditch?

— Que no me guste, no significa que no quiero que gane. Sólo tuviste suerte de atrapar la snitch, no deberías haberlo hecho. — replicó él realmente frustrado, odiaba que la chica pudiera superarlo en todo, y aunque no le agradaba el deporte, esperaba verla fracasar en algo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Estás diciendo puras tonterías.

El chico la fulminó con la mirada, y se dio la vuelta para irse, cuando ella rompió el silencio.

— ¡Bien! Si quieres comportarte como un idiota, hazlo. Pero no conmigo. ¡Terminamos! — y se alejó del lugar enfurruñada.

El chico soltó un suspiro; no había querido llegar a ese extremo, pero le enervaba tanta perfección.

"Muy bien" se dijo "Sólo fue mi primera novia, ya encontraré a alguien mejor".

Se encaminó pensativo hacia el Gran Comedor, pensando que tal vez era momento de conocer un poco más a su compañera de casa, Cho.


End file.
